1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement of an IC carrier which retains an IC with a restricted angular portion for the purpose of enabling a correct positioning of the IC.
2. Prior Art
An IC carrier discussed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Hei 3-29903 comprises a pushing pin resiliently supported by a spring in such a manner as to direct the pin toward an angular portion of an IC. The angular portion of the IC is resiliently pushed by a distal end of the pushing pin so that another angular portion of the IC located on a diagonal line with respect to the first-mentioned angular portion is pushed against a reference corner ruler for a correct positioning. The pushing pin is allowed to move on a straight line which divides the angular portion of the IC into two equal parts and pushes the angular portion of the IC at one point on this straight line.
However, since the conventional IC carrier is of a construction in which the pushing pin is caused to push one point of the angular portion of the IC, it can be applied to an IC having a flat angular portion obtained by removing a sharp edge of the angular portion, but it is difficult to be applied to an IC having a comparatively sharp-edged angular portion because the IC cannot be pushed properly.
Moreover, a loading position of the IC relative to the IC carrier, a dimensional error of the IC, and the like tend to make it difficult to obtain a proper corresponding relation between the pushing pin and the IC angular portion, with the result that the pushing pin cannot properly push the angular portion of the IC and the IC is not correctly positioned by the pushing pin. It is difficult to apply the conventional IC carrier to a different type of IC (for example, a rectangular IC, etc.) in which an angular portion of the IC is away from a straight pushing line (straight line on which the pushing pin moves) of the pushing pin.
Moreover, it cannot be expected that, with the conventional IC carrier, an IC, which happens to be loaded in a position away from the straight line on which the pushing pin is to move, can be correctly repositioned.